


Disguises

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: I AM OLD, Like, M/M, Porn with Feelings, This is the first time I have written this sort of shit in y e a r s, but - Freeform, have this, not since I first wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Frederick Abberline sometimes disguised himself too well, and Jacob Frye was never one to waste an oppurtuinty.
Relationships: Frederick Abberline/Jacob Frye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Disguises

**Author's Note:**

> I just....here <:)

_ It’s Frederick’s fault, 100%. _

That’s the thought running through Jacob Frye’s head at this very moment. It drowns out the hustle and bustle of the street around him, as well as the protests of a person slung over his shoulder. They get stares as Jacob jogs down the cobblestone path, turning into a secluded garden once they are free of prying eyes. 

“Let me down this instant!” The voice is trying to sound high and feminine but quickly grows more masculine as Jacob sets the person down on the floor of an empty gazebo. 

“If you insist.” Jacob grinned, before leaning down and kissing the other passionately. The younger Frye wasn’t a picky man when it came to most things, especially romantic partners. Man or woman, as long as they were easy on the eyes, Jacob had no problem chasing after each. However, the man he was currently ravishing with passionate kisses as the rain began to fall, was the first to capture him in every sense. Frederick Abberline was a stickler for the rules, but also in kind danced around the finer points to investigate. He took to disguises like a duck to water, and despite Jacob’s teasing, he was actually decent at it. More than once both he and Evie had been surprised by the Inspector, something the officer took much delight in. Tonight had been on such a night, Jacob on patrol when a falsetto voice had captured his attention.

Frederick was outside some sort of temporary brothel, undoubtedly searching for information for some case. Jacob quickly found himself staring more at what the officer was wearing, instead of what he was doing. He wonders if Evie had pointed him towards a shop, or if it was one of Frederick’s many disguises from over the years. The dress is a pleasant teal, padded in parts to give the officer the illusion of curves and a decent bust. They were enough to have gazes turned down, a long-haired wig and fan hiding the more male aspects of his face as he mingles about. There was a large gathering of men, some giving Frederick generous squeezes to his rear and sides.

Well, we can’t have  _ that _ . 

Jacob doesn’t even remember making his way to the street, replacing his top hat for his hood as he mingles in the crowd. The laughter and hanging cigar smoke help conceal him, and it’s moments when he is behind Frederick and some nameless male. They have a grip on Frederick’s arm, a tight grip, and they’re trying to get the officer to follow him out and away from sight.

“Sorry mate, she’s taken.” Jacob’s hidden Blade barely presses against the mans’ back, and suddenly they are bustling off with “business” to attend to. Frederick, eyes seeming to dazzle brighter to the blue makeup dotted over his eyelids, is confused and is gearing up to hiss to Jacob. That’s when Jacob decides it’s high time to be leaving and lifts the officer over his shoulder with ease.

Present time finds the officer breathless, a gloved hand trailing up his smooth legs. The dress was now hiked up quite a bit, wet in some spots from either rain or a growing eagerness, he can’t tell. Jacob begins to trail his kisses now, nipping and sucking at exposed skin all over Frederick’s shoulder and chest, thankful for the low cut dress. Frederick lets out a strangled moan at a particularly rough bite, rocking his hips up against the other.

“You had best not make me wait.” Jacob shivers at the growl coming from reddened lips, grinning as he quickly sheds his jacket, Blades, belt, and glove. Frederick has freed himself of the corset by then, the bind tossed aside as Jacob leans down to kiss the other once more. His hands trail up shaved legs, his nails dragging lightly across skin dotted with goosebumps. It’s not long before one grasps Frederick’s length, and Jacob can’t help but chuckle.

“Eager already, Freddie?” The man just gives a whine, nails digging into the back of Jacob’s neck when the assassin gives a light stroke.

“Shut up.” It’s not as biting as Frederick would have wanted, but honestly, he was in no sort to even try. Jacob riled him up like no other, those coarse fingers gripping him  _ just right _ , and Frederick is glad the rain is hiding his moans. It hadn’t helped that some of the squeezes the men Frederick had been investigating had been mostly pleasurable, Jacob was just the icing on the cake. Now here they were, under a gazebo, Jacob giving Frederick a handjob that felt like the best thing in the world. It had been some time since he had seen Jacob, almost four months in fact, and by  _ Jove, _ he was touch starved. Jacob is a bit surprised when he feels his arm is soon warm, seed dripping down onto the dark teal fabric below. 

“So soon? Freddie, here I thought you could keep up.” Jacob chuckles, pulling his hand free and licking up what he could catch with his tongue. “Mhm, as salty as I remember.”

“Pillock.” Frederick pants, his breath slightly visible in the cool air, which was barely affecting him. “Always makin’ a mess.”

“Not me who made it.” He grins, leaning back so Frederick could get up to his knees, cheeks red as his own hands itch forward. Slender fingers are soon slipping into Jacob’s trousers, and Freddie smirks at how Jacob presses forward into his touch. Deciding that Jacob’s stunt needed some payback, Frederick gives the lightest strokes, rewarded with a low whine as Jacob tries to buck for more pressure.

“Now, look at who is being greedy.” Jacob shivers at the warm breath rolling over his chest, suddenly wishing he still had his coat on. It isn’t long before Frederick pulls his hands away, leaving Jacob nice and bothered.

“Freddie…” Any movement was pure torture, the assassin yanking down his trousers to just do  _ something _ . His hands are snatched just in reach, and it’s now Jacob whose lying on the wood below, Frederick kneeling between his legs. The assassin is breathless the moment Frederick takes his cock into his mouth, hands tangling themselves into brunette hair. It’s the only thing that grounds Jacob as he’s sucked off, and despite all his talk, it’s only a few short minutes before he bucks his hips with a moan. Frederick doesn’t pull back quite fast enough, grimacing at the mess dripping down his chin.

“Honestly Jacob, you say I make a mess.” He rolled his eyes, using a part of Jacob’s coat to wipe it away.

“Eh, sometimes.” Jacob grins, looking very much like the cat who caught his canary. He moves an arm so Frederick can lie with him, the two basking in the afterglow of pleasure as the rain falls around them. 

“Am I to watch when I dress as a woman now?” Freddie eventually asks, shivering as the cold slowly begins to seep in.

“Oh absolutely...as well as that uniform of yours, and the chimney sweeper disguise...everything in your chest really.” Jacob purred, sitting up to grab his coat, nestling it around Frederick’s shoulders. “Come on, the train will pass by us soon, let’s get warm.” The officer nods, salvaging what he could of his disguise just in time for the infamous Frye train to trundle overhead. The Rooks’ on lookout do their best not to stare as Jacob and a femininely dressed Frederick Abberline hop onto the train. There is gossip after the two are asleep, tucked under the covers of the bed and using each other as a heat source. No one has the heart to bother them, and as such, they are left to dream and to hold each other. 


End file.
